


Body and Soul

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Study, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri smut, Nothing terribly explicit, Scar kisses, Sexual Content, Smut, a reflection of Makoto and Kyoko's first time, the author is scared to post this but is doing it anyway lmao, the author is scared to rate this wrong oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: All her life, Kyoko Kirigiri had thought (quite confidently) that she'd known her own body well. Extremely well, in fact.Or, alternatively, Kyoko Kirigi vs. Physical Intimacy.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, friends! This fic has been burning a hole in my drafts for a while now, and I think I may have just finally worked up enough courage to post it. This is my very first time posting smut - I've written plenty before, but I'm taking a huge leap of faith by actually sharing one on AO3 - so feedback is very much appreciated. However, please do be kind if you can, lol. By all means, if this kind of story just isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to pass it by. Thank you, that is all (the author says, nervously biting her nails), and happy reading!

All her life, Kyoko Kirigiri had thought (quite confidently) that she'd known her own body well. Extremely well, in fact. 

She'd always been aware of her breathing and how deep or shallow it needed to be in times of great stress or danger. She knew with startling ease just how high her threshold for pain was after the fire that had left her hands scarred.

And she knew what made her feel *good*; her hair being brushed or played with, the rare but cherished hug from a close friend or relative, the security of what it felt like to be cozy and completely safe under warm bedcovers on a rainy night.

All her life, she'd thought that she'd known her body well. 

Until the first night that Makoto made love to her.

She was startlingly new to everything having to do with sex, and had very rarely ever tried to find pleasure for herself, either. The most she'd ever done was explore what things felt like in the shower, trying to familiarize her own touch with the private places on her body in moments of total isolation. 

But she'd never given the practice much thought beyond that; her being a practical and methodical person by nature, for one reason. 

For a few others, she was always busy, and the thought of physical intimacy made her tense and wary of her boundaries. Touching herself only served to cause her more stress, not relieve it, and it frustrated her when she couldn't understand why she craved closeness and a pair of foreign hands to tend to the matter instead. 

Her scars were another thing. She hated how they looked against her otherwise healthy, bare skin.

So she knew, with calm certainty, that becoming physically intimate with the person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life was, undoubtedly, going to be a challenge.   
If or when the opportunity eventually presented itself.

Except that (blessedly) when it did, it really wasn't.

She had been led by the hand in a daze to the bedroom down the hall in Makoto's apartment, the one rainy night she had decided it was time, trying to remain the responsible one and remember the important things there were to be mindful of; protection, boundaries, and how good she wanted to make her lover feel. He wasn't experienced whatsoever either, which both served to comfort and intimidate her. She wanted to be good for him. She was usually at the steering wheel, leading the way in everything they did, and letting go of that control over herself felt like allowing their car to careen into oncoming traffic.

But Makoto, for how incredibly good he was at being her disciple in all other matters, seemed quite comfortable with taking the reins for a change as they opened themselves up to one another in this new way.

She'd been relieved. Even as a natural born leader, she couldn't have fathomed mustering up enough bravado to feign blind confidence for this right of passage.

Worries about the way she looked or the fears of being so close to him for the first time had gradually dwindled with every passionate kiss, every gentle caress, every sweet sigh. 

When Makoto had first broken his lips away from feverishly kissing hers to begin trailing them over the sensitive skin of her jawline and neck, Kyoko had gasped and been surprised by her body for what felt like the very first time. 

She learned that she liked (loved) when he kissed her neck, loved it even more when his teeth came out and nipped her playfully before soothing over the afflicted area, leaving a pretty little mark that she was *his* on her skin. 

She loved how he asked for her consent to do literally anything before he actually did so. It provided her with the control she needed over the situation and it warmed her through to the bone to know that Makoto deeply cared about her boundaries and respected her in that way. It made her feel safe with him. She'd never trusted another person more.

She learned that she loved his gentleness, loved how he caressed her as he undressed her, loved how he kissed her scars and made her feel beautiful in a way only he could. Her body continued to shock her as she lay beneath him, sending shivers up and down her spine, scattering goosebumps over her arms and drawing breathless sounds from her throat without her even realizing.

She was...shy. The idea of people typically making a lot of noise during sex embarrassed her, and she'd always scoffed at the idea that it wasn't faked in some way.

That is, she used to believe that to be the case.

Until she couldn't control the sharp gasps and breathless moans spilling past her lips when her lover used his hands and his mouth to bring her to a shattering, dizzying high...her very first. 

His head was buried between her legs, his free fingers were laced together with her own, he didn't *care* that she was scarred, he'd *never* thought that she was cold or unfeeling, his lips were wrapped around the most sensitive part of her, and her other hand was tangled in his messy hair as she begged him with unintelligible sound to please, please *keep going*.

Repeating his name like a prayer was the only thing that mattered when her back arched off the mattress, her mind went blank, and her toes curled into the sheets. Her body finally broke free from some of the stress she'd mercilessly chained it to since she was young, and a rocky howl that she barely recognized as her own sang the praises of the man responsible for guiding that to happen.

She learned that she liked being held when she was coming back down and feeling vulnerable. She liked the taste of herself on his tongue as he kissed her and asked "did I do that right?" in a soft whisper afterward.

As the evening had progressed into the final act, Kyoko was amazed over and over by just how little she'd actually known about making her body feel good, and just how *well* Makoto seemed to know her body without even a second guess. She never had to guide his hands elsewhere. She never had to say 'no'. For once, Kyoko was able to indulge and feel *free*; free to relax, to explore, to love him more than anything.

There was pain (of course) when he'd worked on entering her for the first time. He was...bigger than she'd maybe expected, but no less bashful. She had taken the lead then, flipping their positions so that she was on top of him after many panicked questions regarding whether or not he was hurting her. 

Yes it hurt, yes she bled. But it was on *her* terms, with the man she had entrusted her life to so many times before. When the barrier had broken, true pleasure had been found, and after a while of feeling confident enough to ride him, loving the way he held tightly to her hips as she did, Makoto had taken over once again, flipping them so that she could lay back and enjoy the sensations to the fullest as he paced out a rhythm that made her legs shake. 

He found her spot by accident, and she learned what *that* meant when she came in record time, once more before her lover reached his own ferocious climax with a groan and collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard.

"I, love, you. Oh my God, I love you, Kyoko." Makoto had panted, wrapping his arms around her, his heart hammering like a taiko drum against her own chest.

"I love you." She had returned, surprising herself again with just how easy it was to express her love to him. Makoto made it easy. She'd placed a chaste kiss to his sweat-soaked shoulder.

He'd laughed with a boyish grin, far beyond pleased with himself, seeing how well he'd done and how much she'd enjoyed herself for their first time. She'd playfully rolled her eyes with a blush, smiling as they'd cleaned up and gotten back in bed together.

Anxiety had crept up like an unwanted return visitor then, telling her body that she couldn't sleep soundly with someone else in her space, until Makoto had yawned and snuggled into her from behind, making her the little spoon as he lazily played with her hair.

Kyoko's eyes had drifted shut, instead feeling safe and whole and *beloved*, and she paid no more heed to those isolating, distancing thoughts. It was her turning point. The moment she let him in...all the way in. And relief and love and happiness and every good little thing came rushing over her like a cleansing white wave. 

She'd relaxed back into him. That was the first night she'd slept soundly in what had felt like eons. And she'd silently vowed that no matter what life threw at them, they would always face it together.

All her life, she'd thought that she'd known her own body well. But the first night they had become one, she truly learned what it meant to know her own soul.

And to know his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm planning on posting as often as possible this year - not just Danganronpa related content, but for other fandoms as well - and I'm excited to get started with this humble work of fiction as my first of 2021. Again, comments are SO greatly appreciated!


End file.
